warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rowanflight
Welcome to my Talk Page! I Just Saw OMG Thank you so much! :D 21:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Of course! If you see a user that wants to join, you can also go ahead and add them in. :) Ivyheart 03:53, December 2, 2011 (UTC) You on? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 21:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) rowan are you on?? if you are go on chat!!!!!!!! it's by b-day btw!!! Onnnnn? Lucky <3 [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''Talky!]] It's Christmas! I needy the presents! 00:14, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :D Chat? 'Lucky <3' [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|Talky!]] It's Christmas! I needy the presents! 02:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) hey, you aren't responding. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 22:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Pel code color: FF7700 Eye color code: 21C8FF Thanks for making it for me!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'''STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 23:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC) sure Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 23:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) poor rowaneh Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 00:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 02:49, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Naw, i'm just talking to you and i am magically on chat. (sarcasm, gotta love it) PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 19:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ya sure! I'm finally back(: BOO! It's Rose! Be warned, I might put deathberries in your candy... On on on on on? 21:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) awww, quit nominating people!!!! :| I wanted to nominate rain! X(Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 23:09, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ik, but i couldn't find that page until now. And what's up with you? I didn't mean to sound mean, but i sense you're angry :|Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 23:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ok, and thanks!BlueDawn When the sun rises the fog Clears...Be Thankful 23:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) well, now bluedawn's on she might actually be active this time. And now you're a senior warrior, maybe ivy and rainlegs wouldn't mind if you cba'ed some stuff.Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 23:42, December 9, 2011 (UTC) wow, rainlegs set me off again. she has a skill of peeving me off.and the funny thing is, she doesn't even try.Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 03:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) thnaks rowan!Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 03:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) lol XPSpot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 03:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 03:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 17:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 02:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) i might leave PCA, I don't really know how to make chararts good, you know with the shading and the right way to do the eyes and stuff. Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 04:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Rude I'm sorry but that's just plain rude......btw I did Rainflower warrior and it got approved and i'm doing Seedkit but I'm having a problem with the blank okay? I AM trying to become a warrior k? Thank you..........CinderxLion Category:Signature 14:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 18:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I told you i'm having a problem with the blank so I told rain to take me off the project. CinderxLion Category:Signature 21:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) np...CinderxLion Category:Signature 22:03, December 11, 2011 (UTC) IAB iab Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 22:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) *goes on youtube* Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 22:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 22:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) i just made one of quailsplash. But how do you make the background clear?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:00, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yesh, chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 21:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) CHAT! PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 21:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 01:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 22:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Long apprentice ROWAN! Why did you save the long apprentice blanks as Jpeg's? that make them all pixelated and hard to color! I had to color mine in by hand :( Oh well, Imma re-upload them so they're easier to color :)Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 04:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 19:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) oh well, fixed now :PSpot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 00:33, December 16, 2011 (UTC)